


breakfast

by led_zephlin



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/led_zephlin/pseuds/led_zephlin
Summary: Azu tries cooking breakfast.
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	breakfast

Azu isn't the best at cooking, she'll admit it. Her bacon turns out a little burnt, her eggs a little dry. She tries, but baking has always been more of her thing. She reflects on this as she jabs mournfully at the sizzling pan in front of her. 

"Told you," murmurs a voice behind her. Azu glances down as Sasha comes around, her hair matted down on one side. "Told you I'd do it," she yawns. 

"Thought I'd try." Azu bends down to kiss the top of Sasha's head. "I think there's still some muffins left over, if you want those." 

Sasha smiles as she presses a kiss to the curve of Azu's bicep. "That sounds good." 


End file.
